Enemies to Lovers
by Casteline
Summary: Peter and Gabriel have escaped Pinehearst, but they are far from free. Sequel to Strangers to Brothers. Eventual Peter/Gabriel with some Matt/Mohinder occasionally.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own, yada yada.

If you haven't already, now would be a good time to go read 'Strangers to Brothers'. I mean, it's not entirely necessary, but it might help a little.

* * *

**Enemies to Lover, Part One**

Gabriel hates losing. He hates feeling powerless, insignificant. He hates that there are people stronger than him, more powerful than him.

He hates it even more when people he knows are inferior are able to bring him down. When he knows he can defeat them easily.

And in the past, he would. He would unleash the rage and bring the world to its knees.

But he knows he can't. He has to protect Peter.

He has to protect Peter. It's a strange thought. There was a time, not long before, he would have given anything to have killed the nuisance.

And even when he found out they were brothers, he still desired to destroy him, steal his power and leave him for dead.

But now…

They are brothers. He has to protect his brother.

And he can't do that if he lets himself go. He is no use to Peter if he's on a warpath.

He wishes Peter was at his side. Because Peter is the only on Gabriel is willing to admit is more powerful than him. Because, while Gabriel can use the powers of the dead against his enemy, Peter can use their own strengths against them. He could do anything he wanted.

But Peter is powerless, and Gabriel must protect him.

He realizes, as Flint brings him down with a well placed fireball, that, no, he isn't any good to Peter evil.

But he isn't any good dead either.

And for a moment, there is a flash, just a flicker of fear.

Just the tiniest hint of fear, that he can't protect him.

But even the smallest of fears is enough to fuel Knox.

Knox brings him to the ground with a graceful ease. After a few punches, Gabriel is certain he has become one with the ground.

Then Knox stops, back up a few paces, and Gabriel wonders, why he has stopped.

It is only a moment before he understands. He feels a sudden energy bursting through him with unbelievably pain. He's felt this pain before.

**

* * *

Reviews are pretty.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enemies to Lovers Chapter Two**

Peter knows he should be running. He should be running as far away from here as he can. He knows that Gabriel is fighting for him, for them, and if Peter is recaptured, it will all have been for nothing.

But he is sick of running.

He wants to go back. He'd rather go down fighting, even without his power, that run away, leaving his brother behind.

"Peter Petrelli?" a voice asked as he slid to the ground against the alley wall. He was several blocks away from the battlefield and refused to go any further.

"What?" he nearly jumped out of his skin. He was halfway to his feet when he saw the figure speaking to him.

"You're Peter Petrelli, right?" She was just a girl, maybe ten, with long brown hair and a dirt covered face. There was a bundle of blankets in her arms and Peter could swear he saw it moving. He allowed himself to slide back to the ground, closing his eyes. He knew he shouldn't let his guard down, even for a little girl, but he was tired.

"How do you know me?"

She smiled up at him.

"Of course I know you. You were one of the best. My favorite."

"What are you talking about?" he asked, beyond confused.

"I know what you are. What you were. And I can help you."

"What do you mean?" Peter asked growing worried.

She merely smiled at him as she approached. When she was close enough to touch him, she reached a hand out from under the bundle in her arms, carefully balancing it in her other, and touched his face lightly.

"Help him," she said, removing her hand not a moment later. "He needs you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Enemies to Lovers Chapter Three**

_It is only a moment before he understands. He feels a sudden energy bursting through him with unbelievably pain. He's felt this pain before._

"Elle," Gabriel breathes, unable to move.

"Hello Sylar," she says. She stops for a moment, just long enough for Gabriel to shoot a ball of lightning from his hand.

"My name is Gabriel," he growls. She just laughs when the energy hit her, as though it merely tickled.

Once again the pain is running through him, worse this time.

"My name is Gabriel," he repeats weakly.

"Gabriel doesn't exist," she tells him. "There is only Sylar. You have always been Sylar and you will always be Sylar." She laughs again.

They all know he can fight back. But even he knows he can't win. There are too many. Knox and Flint and Elle and some guy who could turn his whole body into metal and two others whose powers he has yet to see.

The pain stops once more and he uses his telekinesis to throw back the whole group.

"My name is Gabriel," he says once again.

But before he has the chance to do any more damage, one of the mystery men his him pinned to the ground with his hand around his throat.

Gabriel gasps for breath and struggles to remove the man's hand. Only a moment he is fighting before he suddenly can't move at all. His hands and feet are being pressed into the ground by an unseen force and he can't move.

"Nice try, _Sylar_," he says, standing up and turning his back on him. Try as he might, he still can't move and it's getting harder to breathe with every second.

"Well look what we have here," Elle says. "A new toy."

Gabriel's eyes are focused directly on the sky and he can't see who has arrived and part of him is sure he doesn't want to know.

"I can't believe you'd show up here," she says. "I mean, after all, you brother is over here dying so you can get away, and you just walk back into the line of fire."

Peter.

Sometimes Gabriel just wanted to hit him. He was a smart guy, but he was remarkably stupid at times. How could he come back?

"Let him go," Peter says calmly.

"And what are you going to do if I don't?" the mystery man asked. "You are powerless."

There is a pause and Gabriel can sense the grin on his brother's face. He realizes now that there is something else there as well, something different.

"You should have killed me when you had the chance."

A second later, Gabriel is able to move again and he is on his feet in a flash.


	4. Chapter 4

**Enemies to Lovers - Chapter Four**

Peter is more powerful than Gabriel. Everyone in the alleyway is aware of this, all to well.

The six Pinehearst agents had known they could take Sylar down easily, as long as they all worked together. And as long as he was still under the illusion that he could be a good guy.

But they knew that Peter could defeat them all just as easily.

The mystery man, who, in his mind, Gabriel now called Sparky in his mind, was on the ground twitching, sparks zipping through his body, just as they had been in Gabriel minutes before. He is certain Sparky's current condition is Peter's doing, but he doesn't understand how. How did he get his powers back?

"Oh shit," Elle says, fear seeping out of her.

Knox, fueled by Elle's fear, attacks the brothers.

His initiative is enough to bring the others into the fight.

Peter and Gabriel raise their hands simultaneously and send their opponents flying into the wall behind them.

With a graceful synchronicity that only siblings could manage, Gabriel and Peter close in on Pinehearst's finest.

Gabriel is battling Elle, Knox and Sparky, while Peter is pitted against Flint, the metal man, and the unknown woman. Several minutes pass and a fair bit of damage is down, on all sides. The brothers heal easily, while Knox, the metal man, Flint and Sparky are down for the count.

The remaining four are now battling in the open, empty street, weaving in and out of abandoned cars, street lamps, and each other.

Gabriel is fighting the mystery woman, whose power appears to have something to do with nothing more than super strength, when he hears a shriek from his right.

"Gabriel," Peter begs as Elle is flattened into the wall, shrieking all the while. "Gabriel, help me."

Gabriel uses his power to shove the woman into a dumpster before running to his brother's side.

Peter's hand is raised, two fingers pointed at Elle. There is blood oozing from his nose. He is fighting this as much as he possibly can, but it isn't enough.

"Gabriel, you have to help me."

"It's okay Peter," he assures. "You can beat this. Fight it."

"What do you think I'm doing?" he asks, his voice shaking.

"Peter," he says, taking his brother's other hand. "Peter, forget her. Look at me."

Peter struggles, but manages to turn his attention to his brother. His one hand is still raise and Gabriel can see, out of the corner of his eye, that Elle's forehead is bleeding and it's getting worse by the second.

"Peter, you are stronger than this! If I can beat it, you can too."

"I can't," he shakes his head, tears falling down his face.

"Yes you can!"

"I'm not as strong as you," Peter says.

"Just let me help you," Gabriel begs, grasping his hand tighter. "Let me take it back. Let me take the hunger back."

Several moments pass, then Elle falls to the ground, just as Peter drops to his knees.

"Come on Peter, let's get out of here." But Peter is out, his breathing returning to normal. Gabriel lifts him into his arms and begins walking away.

"Thank you," he can hear Elle whisper from several feet away. "Thank you."

"I didn't do it for you," he says, carrying Peter's limp body away from the scene. They need to be long gone before their father finds out, because when he does, he will stop at nothing to find them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Enemies to Lovers - Chapter Five**

"Wha-?" Peter grumbled, opening his eyes.

"Hey, you okay?" Gabriel asked.

"I think so. Where are we?"

"Alley a few blocks from where we were fighting."

"Shouldn't we be getting out of here before dad finds us?" Peter asked, pushing himself from the ground to his feet.

"How'd you do it?" Gabriel asked, also rising from the ground.

"Do what?"

"Get your powers back."

Peter thought for a moment. "I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I don't… oh no."

"What is it?"

"We have to find her," Peter says, rushing out of the alleyway they were hiding in.

"Find who?!" Gabriel asked, completely perplexed.

"The girl who helped me."

"What girl? What?"

"She gave my powers back to me. I don't know how she did it, but we have to find her before Dad finds out about her."

"She gave you your powers back? How?"

"Didn't I just say that I don't know?"

"How are we going to find her?"

"How the hell should I know? Wait… Molly."

"Molly?"

"She could sense people like us. And our powers."

"And where is she?"

"She was living with Matt and Mohinder until a few weeks ago. They were worried about her safety, so they sent her somewhere. I don't know exactly where."

"Well isn't that helpful."

"Your sarcasm certainly isn't. I can use her power to find the girl though."

"And what if this girl isn't as good as you think?" Gabriel asked.

"She's a ten year old girl," he said, closing his eyes to concentrate. "And do I really need to remind you of your not so good past?"

"Point taken. Any luck?"

"It would help if you stopped talking."

"Sorry."

Peter couldn't help but peek out from under one of his eyelids. Sylar – Gabriel was sorry. It was still such a strange thought, even after all that's happened.


	6. Chapter 6

**Enemies to Lovers - Chapter Six**

"Thanks," Peter says awkwardly. "For… back there. I'm not sure what I would have done if you hadn't been there."

"You wouldn't have killed her," Gabriel shook his head.

"What makes you so sure? Up until a few weeks ago, you couldn't control it. What makes you think I could have?"

"Because you're stronger than me."

He never would have told anyone else that. Ever. Regardless of how true it may have been.

"Now I know I'm going crazy," Peter mutters. Then he stops, closes his eyes and begins concentrating for the eighth time in about the last twenty minutes. When he opens his eyes again, he turns down a nearby alley. It is dark, narrow and smelled of sewage and… was that death?

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gabriel asked in mock hurt.

"Nothing," Peter grinned. Then his face fell. "There." He began to jog toward the figure at the end of the street.

"Peter, look out!" the girl shouted, spinning around to face him.

Peter and Gabriel rotate around simultaneously to see Knox and Sparky approaching.

"Shit," Peter says.

"Where are the others?" Gabriel whispers, throwing an energy ball at them.

"Peter!" the girl shrieks. Peter spins again as Gabriel takes Knox and Sparky down with a dumpster.

"Put her down!" Peter yells to the woman who has the child in a headlock. "She's just a kid. Leave her out of this."

"When Mr. Petrelli finds out what she can do, he will want her head on a silver platter, and I plan to deliver it to him," The woman says, spitting a bit of blood onto the ground next to her.

'When I say,' Peter said in Gabriel's mind. 'Attack.'

Peter closed his eyes and concentrated. It felt as though it had been years since he had last stopped time and although it had only been a few weeks, the struggle to you're Hiro's power was difficult and painful.

When he opened his eyes once more, he noticed that he had not actually stopped time, but slowed it down considerably.

He glanced at his surroundings for a moment before running to the woman's side and prying the girl from her arms. He guided her somewhere safe then returned to Gabriel side just as time returned to normal.

"Now!" he exclaimed, throwing several balls of fire.

"Lets get out of here," Gabriel said. "While we can."

Peter nodded and went to retrieve the girl.

"Come on," he said, holding out a hand for her. The small bundle of blankets was once again in her arms.

She grasped his hand as he put his other hand on Gabriel shoulder, then he teleported them away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Enemies to Lovers – Chapter Seven****  
**

"Where are we?" Gabriel asked when the group appeared in a small apartment.

"Matt and Mohinder's place. Though it looks like neither of them has been here in a while."

"I'll say," Gabriel said, wiping his finger through the dust on the counter.

"I'm gonna call Matt," Peter said, searching for a phone and hoping that, if there was one, it was still connected.

Gabriel nodded and settled down onto the sofa next to the girl they'd just rescued.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Marie," she said, settling the blankets into her lap and unwinding them to reveal a rather small baby. "And this is Noah."

"I'm Gabriel," he said.

"I know who you are, silly," she said, shaking her head with a smile as though it was the most obvious thing in the world who he was.

"How? How do you know me?"

"I know everything about you. I know that you were adopted and that you used to be Sylar. That's my gift."

"You gave Peter his powers back."

She nodded. "You needed saving. And he was the only one who could save you. He still is."

"What about him, what can he do?" Gabriel indicated toward the boy in her lap.

Marie made a weird face. "He's only six months old. He can't do anything but eat and cry and sleep and poop."

"Where are your parents?" he asked.

"They're gone," she said sadly, shaking her head.

"Gone where?"

"Your father killed them."

"Oh. I'm… I'm sorry."

"Not your fault," she said, stroking the thin hair on her brother's head.

"Hey," Peter said, exiting one of the bedrooms and setting a phone down on the kitchen counter. "I talked to Matt. He says we can crash here for a while." He headed toward the fridge and pulled it open.

"Anything good in there?" Gabriel asked.

"If you consider half a bottle of mustard and some sort of homemade salsa with something green growing in it to be good."

"I'll go shopping," Gabriel said. "You can hang out here with Marie and Noah."

"Noah?"

* * *

Wishing everyone a Happy ChristmaChanuKwanzakah or whatever it is you celebrate. If you don't celebrate anything, Happy Thursday.

All I want for christmas is a million reviews (Hint hint).


	8. Chapter 8

**Enemies to Lovers - Chapter Eight**

Gabriel approached the apartment door carrying several bags to many. He looked around to make sure no one was watching before focusing on the locked door and the two chain locks he knew were on the other side before turning his attention to the tumbler.

When he entered the room, he set the groceries down on the kitchen counter and looked around the apartment. He couldn't help but roll his eyes when his eyes landed on the sleeping figure of Peter.

"It's nice to know he's aware of his surroundings."

"He would have woken up if anyone bad came," Marie said from her spot on the floor where she was playing with a set of army men.

"I'm bad," he pointed out.

"Used to be bad," she corrected. "Besides, he trusts you."

"That's psychotic."

"But it's true."

"Okay," he said, not really believing her. She was just a kid, what did she know? Peter didn't trust him. He could, not after everything he's done, all the people he's killed.

When Peter woke twenty minutes later, he found his arm draped around a small child, a girl sitting a few feet in front of him playing with little green army men, and strange noises coming from the kitchen.

He sat up carefully, not wanting to disturb the sleeping baby, and looked into the kitchen.

The sight before him was almost unbearable. He could not stop the laugh that escaped his lips.

"What?" Gabriel asked as Peter buried his face into his hands in an attempt to muffle the laughter.

"Nothing," Peter chuckled, the laugher subsiding as he came to his feet to join his brother in the kitchen.

"What?" he asked again, seeing the grin on his face.

"This just reminds me of something that happened in the future. Mr. Mom."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"That when I found you in the future so I could take your power, you were doing basically this. Only a lot more fruity."

"What do you mean by fruity?"

"I mean you were wearing an apron and everything."

Gabriel growled.

"Hey, I'm just telling it like it is."

Another growl.

Peter rolled his eyes and settled into one of the stools by the counter.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Gabriel asked him, stirring whatever concoction was in the mixing bowl.

"Not really," he shook his head. "I'm having weird dreams again and I can't tell if they're visions or if it's dad's doing."

**

* * *

**

Wishing everyone a Happy ChristmaChanuKwanzakah or whatever it is you celebrate. If you don't celebrate anything, Happy Thursday.

All I want for christmas is a million reviews (Hint hint).


	9. Chapter 9

**Enemies to Lovers – Chapter Nine**

Peter and Gabriel had been sitting in the kitchen silently for over half an hour, Gabriel cooking, Peter resting his head on the counter. Marie was sitting in the living room, still playing with the toy soldiers, though Noah had joined her upon waking up.

Gabriel sometimes wished he could read minds like Peter and Parkman could. He wished he knew what on earth Peter was thinking.

Suddenly, Peter made a strange noise and it was only then that Gabriel realized that he'd fallen asleep once more.

"Peter?" he asked. There was another grunt. "Peter, it's okay, it's just a nightmare," he whispered in his ear, rubbing calming circles in his back. He knew that this probably wasn't true and that the dreams he was having would probably come true in a short time, but he also knew that Peter hadn't gotten a decent nights sleep in a while and he deserved rest.

"It's okay," he said again, lifting his brother into his arms and carrying him into the nearest bedroom. The pained noises faded into nothing as Peter buried his face into Gabriel's chest.

As Gabriel lowered him into the bed, there was another noise from Peter's throat, this time more annoyed than anything, as he reached to pull the comforting figure back.

Gabriel stepped away, ignoring the desire to hold his brother close, then returned to the kitchen.

It wasn't ten minutes later when Peter came storming back out of the room, grabbing his coat off a nearby chair.

"He's got Claire," he announced, reaching for the door.

"Stop," Gabriel said, using his power to essentially freeze Peter in his tracks.

"You have to let me go!" he shouted.

"No. You can't just go marching back in there. He'll kill you."

"Didn't you hear me? He. Has. Claire."

"I know. But you can't go in there alone. Let me help you. Let the others help you."

"What about them?" he asked, pointing to the children in the next room.

"Find a baby sitter."

"Fine. We'll drop them off with Matt and inform the others that Claire has been taken."

"Deal."

**

* * *

**

_Wishing everyone a Happy ChristmaChanuKwanzakah or whatever it is you celebrate. If you don't celebrate anything, Happy Thursday._

_All I want for christmas is a million reviews (Hint hint)._


	10. Chapter 10

In response to _Garden of Black,_ who left me a pretty review that made me smile, thank you. I had honestly kinda forgotten about this and I'd given up a little bit, because no one was really showing interest any more. Anyway, I'm posting two chapters, just for you : )

* * *

**Enemies to Lovers - Part Ten**

Daphne Millbrook entered Pinehearst merely as a distraction. Peter teleported Meredith Gordon, Gabriel Gray and, after much protest, Noah Bennett, into the building, near where he thought Claire would have to be.

"I still think you should let us take care of this," Peter said to Noah. "You can't protect yourself."

"Says the guy who tried to do everything when he didn't have his powers," Gabriel muttered.

"She's my daughter," Noah said, ignoring Gabriel's comment.

"We should split up," Meredith interrupted. "We'll find her faster."

Peter nodded in agreement. He and Gabriel took a left up ahead, while Meredith and Noah took a right.

"What does he want with her?" Gabriel asked several minutes later.

"Don't you already know?" Peter asked. "She's the catalyst"

Gabriel is quiet for a moment while he retrieves the memory. "She's the only one who can make something work. I know that, I just don't know what it is that they need her for."

"They want to make a drug that can give people powers. They have the drug itself complete, but they need her to make it safe."

"What do you mean, safe?"

"Without it, it sort of backfires. Mohinder tried it and it made him a scaly monster."

"Interesting."

Peter nodded.

Then suddenly, he stopped walking altogether.

"What is it?" Gabriel asked.

"He's here."

"Who's here?"

"Mohinder. He's working for Dad."

"Why?"

"How the hell should I know? Maybe because he's a geneticist and dad has always been a sweet talker. We have to find him."

"Because he knows where Claire is."

"Exactly."


	11. Chapter 11

**Enemies to Lovers - Part Eleven**

Mohinder has fallen asleep at his computer. Again.

He realizes several things when he finally wakes up.

One, real sleep in a real bed would be wonderful.

Two, the keyboard is uncomfortable.

Three, when he sleeps, he drools, when he drools, it shorts out his keyboard.

Four, he misses home.

"I'm sorry for this Claire," he tells his newest patient.

She growls at him angrily. "Why are you doing this?" she asks, yanking at the straps holding her down.

"We need your blood," he says.

"What's he told you? That it will be good. That this will benefit the world?"

Mohinder does not reply.

"It's all a lie you know. He just wants to take over the world for his own selfish purposes."

Still no response.

"She's right you know," a third person says. Mohinder turns to see Peter and Sylar standing in the doorway. "Believe me, I know from experience. He isn't exactly the epitome of sane."

"Your one to talk; look who you're hanging out with."

"Leave him out of this. Look, I realize that you want to fix what you've done to yourself, but you don't have to do it here. If my father gets his hands on this drug, he will destroy everything. I'm sorry, but we can't let that happen."

Mohinder knew he had two choices: one, let them destroy his research, or two, fight back.

He chose to fight back.

'Purge all the computers,' Peter orders Gabriel in his head as Mohinder attacks him.

Gabriel nods almost imperceptibly and obeys.

"What happened to you Mohinder?" Peter asks as they battle. "You used to want to help people. What happened?"

"I am helping people," he argues.

"By killing them?" Peter asks.

He takes Mohinder down almost in an instant after figuring out how to use Sparky's power. All he had to do was concentrate for a moment and he was completely immobilized.

"I'm going to find a way to help you," he tells Mohinder's conscious by still body. "I promise you that."

Peter took the time to rescue Claire from the bed she is strapped into in one of the observation rooms before returning to Gabriel and Mohinder.

"You done?" he asks his brother.

"Just about," he says, pulling a flash drive from the last computer. "Let's go."

Peter levitates Mohinder into the air and begins floating him ahead of them as he, Gabriel and Claire exit the lab.

Gabriel turns, just as he walks out the door and sends a wave of lightning into the room, effectively destroying everything in it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Enemies to Lovers - Part Twelve**

"Oh my god, Mohinder!" Matt exclaimed when Peter and Gabriel enter the apartment with Mohinder's limp body in tow.

"He's fine. In fact, he's probably still awake. He's just trying to take over the world a little bit," Gabriel said.

"Says the man who's tried to take over the world," Matt said, voice dripping with acid. He knew Sylar was better, that he may be a little bit good now.

That didn't make him hate him any less.

"I never denied that. I just pointed out that he's having a minor evil streak. Where are the midgets?"

"I'm sure they really appreciate you calling them that," Peter sighs, lowering Mohinder onto the couch.

"Molly's room," Matt answers. Gabriel makes his way into the room to greet the children.

"Is it just me, or is that really weird?" Matt asks, indicating to Sylar.

"Oh no, it's weird. Not quite as weird as what I saw in the future though." He shakes his head at the thought. "That was weird."

"So what happened?"

"We broke into Pinehearst. Daphne went in as a distraction and was out before we'd even finished the mission," Peter said, knowing that the information would be reassuring. "I sensed Mohinder was there so we went to find him. We figured he would know where Claire was. Turns out, she was in his lab. Fought him, rescued Claire, and destroyed his research. All in a days work."

Matt was unsure how to respond to the new information.

"So he's the one that was doing all the genetics work for your father."

Peter nodded. "I'm sorry."

Matt nodded absently.

"I kinda figured that, if anyone could help him return to himself, it would be you."

"What happened to him?" Matt asked after a moment.

"He injected himself with a drug that makes normal people like us. It backfired and turned him all creepy and scaly. It gets worse in the future."

"And how do you expect me to help him? I'm not the geneticist."

"No, but you're his friend," Peter said, yawning.

"Get some sleep Peter," Gabriel called from the kid's room.

"He's right; I haven't gotten any real sleep in a while."

"It's fine, crash in my room."

"Promise not to kill him while I sleep?" He yawns again.

"Only if he promises not to kill anyone."

"Gabriel!" Peter calls as he walks into Matt room. "Promise you won't try to kill anyone."

"I promise I won't try to kill anyone," he replies.

"New Sylar freaks me out," Matt mutters.

Peter nods and grumbles something in agreement as he falls into the bed. He is asleep the instant his head hits the pillow.

* * *

_I don't know why, but this chapter makes me giggle._


	13. Chapter 13

**Enemies to Lovers – Part Thirteen**

She felt like she was drowning. She **was** drowning.

She thrashes around, trying to free herself from the chains that bound her to the ocean floor, but it was no use. Five separate pad locks around her arms, legs and waist, ensured that she would never be freed.

She wanted to scream, more than anything. Someone had to find her. There must have been someone who would hear her if she screamed.

But would they find her in time?

She knows that she needs to calm down. That everything will be okay.

She stops moving and allows the water to settle around her. Her long hair is flowing with the ocean, matting to her face and arms.

The water burns her eyes, but she can't bear to close them. If she does, she is certain something bad will happen.

She can not close her eyes.

_Help me_ she says, more to her self than anything.

At least she was not alone.

There were dozens and dozens of beautifully colored fish floating around her, swimming circles in her hair and engaging in staring contests she always won.

But then... _where did you go? My friends... where did you go?_

The water around her was still and silent.

The fish had disappeared in an instant.

Where had they gone?

_Please come back, _she begged them in her mind. _Please don't leave me._

She was truly scared now. She was completely alone in a sea of nothing.

Except.

No.

No.

She wasn't alone.

The instant she realized, she wished she was.

The silent water was still. Too still.

It was a sign, a warning.

Like most signs, it was counter intuitive.

Silence in the forest meant a bear was coming.

Calm air always came before the worst of storms.

But the silence of this sea meant something all together worse.

"HELP ME!" she finally shrieked, using her voice for the first time. "HELP!!!"

* * *

**Sorry Victoria Wolf, no Matt bugging Sylar in this chapter. However, there may be something coming up soon, or maybe not.**

**To everyone reading, I apologize for the delay. I get so busy and distracted with other stuff, that I forget people are actually reading this. I wouldn't have even updated if Victoria Wolf hadn't commented. Maybe if you comment more, I'll update more *hint*hint***

**And finally, to anyone whose seen the new star trek movie (I've seen it about eight times now)... I was just reading some of the up coming chapters and I realized that Sylar sounds just a bit like Spock in a few scenes. And this was written a good six months ago!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Enemies to Lover – Part Fourteen**

Peter awoke with a start. His breathing is heavy and he is sweating profusely.

The dream had been… terrifying.

He just doesn't remember what had happened.

He glances at the clock on the night stand and sees 4:47 flashing in bright red numbers.

He groans, sliding out of the bed. He knows that he won't be able to fall back asleep anytime soon.

He drags himself into the dimly lit kitchen where Gabriel is fixing a timepiece.

"Morning sleepy head. You got all of about five hours of sleep."

"What are you doing?" Peter asks.

"Fixing your watch. It stopped work about twenty minutes ago."

Peter just stared at him. He was unsure if it had something to do with his extreme grogginess, or if Gabriel was _actually_ insane.

After a moments thought, he realizes it was probably both.

"Where'd Mohinder go?" Peter asks, noticing that Matt is sleeping on the couch and Mohinder is nowhere to be scene.

"He tried to escape around two so I tied him to his bed."

Peter wasn't sure if it would have been appropriate to point out just how kinky that statement was, so instead he asked "Do you sleep?"

"Not usually, no."

Peter growled at him before laying his head into his arms in an attempt to fall asleep, once again, at the kitchen counter.

"What about you, why are you awake?"

"Had a bad dream," he grumbles into his arm, realizing just how childish it sounded.

"What about?"

Suddenly, Peter shot out of his seat, nearly knocking over a lamp.

"What is it?" Gabriel asked.

"Molly," he muttered, running over to the couch where Matt was sleeping. "Matt! Matt wake up."

"Hmm?" he grumbled groggily.

"Wake up, Molly is in trouble," he said, effectively waking the other man.

"What?" he asked shooting right up.

"Molly is in trouble. We have to help her. Where is she?"

"I don't know…"

"What do you mean you don't know? You're her guardian!"

"Mohinder sent her away, he didn't tell me where."

Peter made an incomprehensible sound as he sped toward the Indian's room.

"Wake up," he shouted upon entering the room. He threw a pillow at the sleeping man and shouted again "Wake up!"

"Wha-?"

"Where is she? Where is Molly?"


	15. Chapter 15

I just want to clarify... I know on my profile it said that I was discontinuing this, but I decided that I could go a little further. In fact, I'll probably finish out this story, I just won't get around the to sequel I had been planning, mostly because I don't remember what I was going to do with it. Maybe I'll figure something out, maybe not. Anyway, I'll be continuing this up through chapter thirty (the end), and I'll try to work on the sequel.

I just want to thank everyone for all the awesome reviews I've been getting : )

* * *

**Enemies to Lovers - Part Fifteen**

"So you've had your powers back for all of about seven hours and you've already saved yourself, Sylar, Marie, Noah and Claire from Pinehearst, Molly from being killed in an illusion set up by your father, and kidnapped Mohinder from his lab," Matt began as he, Peter and Molly entered the apartment.

"My name is Gabriel," Gabriel muttered.

Molly looked up at the man in her kitchen with fear in her eyes. She backed into Matt, wide-eyed and scared.

"It's okay Molly," he said, lifting her into his arms. "He promised not to be evil anymore."

"And if there's anything that proves just how not evil he is, it's that god forsaken apron," Peter muttered, settling himself, once again at the kitchen counter.

"I don't want to mess up my shirt!"

"What a fruit," Matt muttered.

Peter let out a giggle, not at what Matt had said, but what Sylar had thought.

"I heard that!" Matt exclaimed, pointing a finger at Sylar.

"I didn't say anything!"

"But you were thinking it," Matt said, carrying Molly off to her room.

"And we all know it's completely true," Gabriel couldn't help but mutter as he spooned something green onto a cookie sheet.

"Be nice. He has Daphne now," Peter laughed.

"Yeah, 'cause that's a relationship built to last."

"I don't think we thought this arrangement out as well as we should have," Matt informed them when he left Molly's room.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, how are we supposed to fit seven people in an apartment that was only really designed for two?"

"We won't be here for long," Peter assured him. "Just until we can find a place where Dad can't find us."

"Which is basically nowhere."

"Or until we can find a way to stop him."

"Which won't happen."

"Whose side are you on Mr. Pessimistic?" Peter asked his brother.

"I'm just pointing out the flaws in your train of thought."

"You mean instead of coming up with your own plans, you're poking holes in mine?"

"Wow," Matt suddenly said.

"What?" they asked, turning their heads in unison.

"I didn't really believe it until now, but you two really are brothers, aren't you?"

"That's what they're telling us."


	16. Chapter 16

**Enemies to Lovers – Part Sixteen**

"We could go to the Manor," Peter suggested, resting his head in the palm of one hand.

"The Manor?" Gabriel repeated.

"Where Mom, Dad, Nathan and I used to live."

"Now who lives there?"

"Mom and Nathan, and Nathan's kids, when they're around. Which they're usually not."

"Is there room?"

Peter just stares at him in awe for a moment.

"What?"

"You've never seen it, have you?"

"No, why?"

Peter shakes his head and reaches across the table for his brother's hand. A moment later, they are gone.

"Woah," Gabriel says, looking at the masterpiece surrounding him.

"Yep."

"Are you sure this is a home? And not like a museum or something."

"I've lived here most of my life."

"Why didn't we come here in the first place?"

"Because it's among the top ten places I would most likely not go if I was trying to hide. Which means it would be one of the first places dad would look."

"He could spend a week looking for you in here and still not find you."

"I think you're exaggerating a little."

"Really not," Gabriel said as they walked down a large hallway. He suddenly had the overwhelming urge to shout 'Echo!' to see how many times his voice would reverberate off the walls.

"I swear to god, if you do it, I will hit you with something."

"Okay, that mind reading thing that you do is getting a little creepy."

"What mind reading thing?"

"I mean how you keep reading my thoughts."

"I do? Weird. I didn't even realize. Oh no…"

"What?" Gabriel asked, turning to face his now stationary sibling.

"This was a bad idea. He's here. Let's get out of here." He reached out and grasped his shoulder, transporting them away just as Arthur Petrelli rounded the corner.

"Can he follow us?" Gabriel asked when they returned to the apartment.

"Probably."

"We have to get out of here."

"Since when are you one to run from a fight?"

"Since there are three kids in the other room whose parents are dead because of me and the psycho that's following us."

* * *

I can not express how much I do not like this chapter. I hate it. But it was necessary.

Ella


	17. Chapter 17

SorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorry. I meant to update ages ago but I had so much going on that I forgot. Sorry : )

* * *

**Enemies to Lovers – Part Seventeen**

"Think they'll ever stop arguing?" Marie asked, her ear pressed up against the door.

"No," Molly replied. "But they're in love, what more do you expect."

"What about, Mohinder? Do you think he'll ever be okay again? And what about him and Matt?"

"You ask a lot of questions," Molly observed.

"I like knowing things," Marie said, somewhat ashamed that she had bothered the older girl. "And I'm worried about them."

Molly smiled. "Me too."

"So what do you think?"

"I think that Matt and I can get Mohinder thinking straight again. But I don't know what to do about his condition. I don't know anything about science. And I'm afraid that Mohinder will start up his research again and never figure out how to cure himself."

"He won't have to start over."

"What are you talking about, yes he will. Sylar destroyed all his work."

"No he didn't. Well, he did, but he made a copy first. And he doesn't like it when people call him that. Not anymore."

"Hmm. Then maybe things will work out okay," Molly said, throwing her head back onto her pillow.

Marie soon joined her side. The duo sat in near silence for some time, the only sound the snoring of Noah from the other side of the room.

"What's your biggest fear?" Marie asked, staring at the ceiling.

"What?"

"What's your biggest fear," she repeated. "Like, what gives you the worst nightmares imaginable?"

Molly thought for a moment. "I used to be absolutely terrified of Sylar. He killed my parents and nearly killed me. But there was someone worse."

"Maury Parkman."

Molly nodded. "He could get into my head, make me do things. I guess what scared me most was that he was what Matt might become."

"Does that still scare you?"

"Sometimes. Matt is so good and sometimes he forgets that. He's just trying to help people, but he uses his power against them in a way he never should. That's what worries me."

"And you're afraid of Mr. Petrelli?"

"Why do you ask questions to which you already know the answer?"

"Cause I like to hear you say it."

Suddenly, they both turned to look at one another in complete and utter shock. They both tumbled out of the bed the fastest way possible and stampeded toward the door, eager to be the first one out.


	18. Chapter 18

petrelli heiress - my gosh, him using his powers like that drove me insane. How could he not see that he was turning into his father?

* * *

**Enemies to Lovers – Part Eighteen**

_Suddenly, they both turned to look at one another in complete and utter shock. They both tumbled out of the bed the fastest way possible and stampeded toward the door, eager to be the first one out._

"Peter! Gabriel!" Marie shouted, grabbing onto a table to slow the slide caused by her socks.

"He's coming!" Molly shouted, trampling through the open doorway into Mohinder's room. "Matt! He's coming, wake up!"

Matt, who had fallen asleep in a chair next to Mohinder's bed jerked awake almost instantly, as though he had not even been sleeping.

"You have got to be kidding me," he said, jumping out of his chair and heading for the kitchen. "We've had more death threats on ourselves in the last several hours than I have my entire life. And I worked for the FBI," he informed Peter and Gabriel.

"Yeah, yeah, wake Suresh. Marie, get your brother," Gabriel ordered. "You all get out of here, Peter and I will hold him off."

"What exactly do you plan to do?" Matt asked as the girls ran to get ready to leave.

"I'm going to attempt to take his power," Peter said. Then he was thoughtful for a moment. "I'm going to use my power to borrow his power so I can take his power, if that made any sense."

"Not even a little bit," Matt said, shaking his head. "How close is he?"

Before anyone could answer, there was a knock at the door.

"Too close," Peter replied. As second later, Arthur Petrelli materialized just inside the door. He uses one hand to open the door, not taking his eyes off his sons. Four Pinehearst employees enter the loft and three more are visible in the hallway.

"Hello my sons, Matthew," he greeted.

"What do you want?" Peter asked.

"You know what I want. I want my geneticist back and I want my sons to join me back at home and I want to know how Peter got his powers back."

"No, no, and, let me think about that last one. Oh, nope," Peter said, responding to each of his father wishes.

"You can't stop me Peter. You always were the weak one."

Peter's lip twitched and he lunged at his father, planning to attack with everything he had.

But something was holding him back.

"Let me go Gabriel," he growled.

"I'm sorry Peter," he hissed. "Gabriel isn't home."

* * *

Now lets be honest, who wants to have me assassinated right now?


	19. Chapter 19

Ha you guys are going to hate me...

A brief Holiday intermission because I thought the story was getting a little dramatic and we could use with some comic relief. That and I know how much it's killing you that you don't know what's going on, *evil grin*

* * *

**Enemies to Lovers – Part Nineteen**

"_What are you doing?" Gabriel asked._

"_Cooking," Mohinder replied._

"_You're doing it wrong."_

"_No I'm not."_

"_It's going to taste like crap."_

"_Matt says he likes my cooking better than he likes yours," Mohinder argues._

"_That's because if he admits that my food is better, you might stop sleeping with him."_

"_Doesn't mean he likes your food better."_

"_Yes it does. Because it is. By far."_

"_You just say that because you're jealous."_

"_I say it because it's true."_

"_No it's not."_

"_Yes it is."_

"_No it's not."_

"_Yes it-"_

"_Would you two just shut up already!?" Peter called from the next room._

"_He started it!" they shouted back in unison._

"_Oops," Mohinder said a moment later._

"_What?"_

"_I almost forgot the seasoning."_

"_Oh jeez."_

"_I swear," Peter says to his company. "They're four."_

"_Peter!" Gabriel calls from the kitchen._

"_What?"_

"_We need your help."_

_Peter sighs and gets out of his seat, wary of leaving the guests unattended._

"_Well," Claire says. "We know who wears the Apron in that relationship. We just can't quite figure out who wears the Pants."_


	20. Chapter 20

**Enemies to Lovers – Part Twenty**

Peter looks back at his brother with wide, hurt eyes. He isn't quite sure he believes what is happening.

"You have done well my son. Now show her to me."

Sylar nods and walks toward the room Molly, Marie and Noah were sharing.

"Marie, can you come out her for a second?" he asks.

The little blonde girl walks out of the room with fire in her eyes. She makes a growling noise at Sylar.

_I told you he was evil,_ Matt tells Peter in his head. _I told you, but you wouldn't listen._

Peter doesn't reply. He just watches, unsure of how to react as events play out before him.

"Hey there darlin'," Arthur says to the girl. "I just wanted to thank you for giving my son's powers back to him."

"Liar."

"Now sweetheart, it's not nice to call people liars. Especially nice people who just want to help you."

"I know what you are. You are not a nice person. You're a liar and a thief and a killer and I hate you."

"Hate is a strong word," Sylar says, scooping her up into his arms. She kicks him in the thigh and elbows him in the ribs, but he seemed to be impervious to the pain.

"How could you do this Gabriel?" Peter asks, turning his back on their father. "How could you."

"He was playing you from the beginning. We knew you could lead us to several resistors, but I don't think we ever expected such a jackpot. Right here we've got you and Parkman and three kids I'd rather not have around. Plus you've given us the locations of several others, without even realizing. Nathan is in Africa searching for the Haitian who is on company business. Claire is staying with Mr. Bennett in his mother's home. Hiro Nakamura and his idiot friend are in Odessa trying to gain Hiro's memories back. And my dear Angela is running the whole shebang."

Peter looks down at Gabriel and snarls at him. He couldn't have been angrier. How could Gabriel have done this?

Easy. He wasn't Gabriel.

He was Sylar.


	21. Chapter 21

I know it's been absolutely forever since I've updated, I'm really sorry : )

**

* * *

Enemies to Lovers - Part 21**

_Peter,_ a voice says in the back of his mind as his father continues with his speech. _Come on Peter, we can take him down. It's now or never._

"… My dear… bang…" Peter was only grasping bits and pieces of the dialogue now. There was a separate conversation going on in his mind and he couldn't focus on both.

_Marie, when I say_, the voice orders. _Escape as quickly as you can. Lock yourself and Molly and Noah in the closet. Don't come out until you know it's safe. Whenever you're ready_, he then says to Peter.

Peter turns his head to the side and makes eye contact with Matt, then nods curtly.

In a flash, Marie is out of Sylar's grasp and in the bedroom. Peter lunges at his father, but is blocked by a large man with spikes coming out of his face and hands and probably every other possible location. Matt is throwing punches at Sylar, who dodges easily, but appears to be amused by the battle and is in no rush to win.

Suddenly Matt and Peter are frozen; Peter hanging in mid air.

"You honestly thing you can take me?" Arthur asks. "Really? Have you seen who you're fighting? I have the most powerful of our kind on my side. And what do you have? The nurse who's yet to find his way and the ex-cop who's had more than his fair share of doughnuts."

"You're wrong," Peter whispered, unable to speak any louder due to the invisible restraint around his neck. "You are wrong."

"How? What have you got that I've left out? Two kids who's powers are purely defensive? A third who can't even walk. Maybe you mean Suresh. But he's passed out in the other room, and even if he wasn't, he'd be on my side. So who am I forgetting? Tell me Peter, who have I left out?"

"Me," Sylar says, smashing something heavy over his father's head.

* * *

Reviews are pretty : )


	22. Chapter 22

**Enemies to Lovers - Part 22**

Matt and Peter unfroze the instant Arthur was down and began fighting once more, now joined by Gabriel.

"A flower pot? Seriously?" Peter asked, throwing fire at the nearest opponent.

"It was the closest thing," he shrugged, electrocuting someone.

"You couldn't have just done that? That would have been interesting to see," Matt said.

"Dude, just give up," Peter said to the spiked man. "You're spiky things don't really bother me."

"Just knock him out or something," Gabriel suggested.

"I can't, he's immune to everything I've tried."

"What about whatever you did to Mohinder?"

"I'm pretty sure I have to touch his bare skin for that," he whined. Then he sighed and shoved his hand into the man's forehead, pressing his palm through about a dozen spikes before reaching skin.

"Ouch," Matt winced when the man fell to the ground and Peter pulled his hand away. It was riddled with holes, but they were disappearing rapidly.

The rest were taken down relatively quickly after that. Matt had even managed to convince two of them that they desperately wanted to take a nap.

"Is anyone else getting really sick of everyone attacking us?" Peter asked, sitting down at the kitchen counter and reaching for the phone.

"You know they're mostly attacking us because of you, right?" Gabriel said as Peter tiredly punched buttons on the phone.

Peter ignored the statement, although realized that it was, for the most part, completely true. "Hello," he said when a woman answered the phone on the other end. "Can I speak to Angela Petrelli or Noah Bennett?"

"_Just a moment sir_," the woman replied.

"_Hello?_" another voice said a moment later.

"Hi Mom. Just thought I'd let you know, we've got," he glanced over at the bodies lying in the foyer. "Eight persons of interest. You may want to send someone to dispose of them."

"_Your father?_"

"Yeah. And a bunch of his friends."

"_Where are you_?"

"Sky Castle. Apartment 12."

"_There will be a team there in twenty minutes._"

"Thanks," Peter said, hanging up the phone.

"Maybe now we can get some peace and quiet around here," Matt said, going to retrieve the children.

"Don't jinx it," Peter said, laying his head down on the counter.

"I'm starting to think you get more sleep on that counter than you do in a real bed," Matt said.

"I'll go to a real bed. As soon as the Company guys come to pick up these idiots."

**

* * *

Love reviews : )**


	23. Chapter 23

There doesn't seem to be a logical explanation for this chapter...

**

* * *

**

**Enemies to Lovers - Part Twenty Three**

"My boys may have just saved the planet," Angela Petrelli said, kissing each of them on the cheek. "Thank you." There were about a dozen men from the Company carrying the bad guys out on gurneys.

"No problem," Peter said, pulling her into a hug. "Just as long as you promise not to let him out for a very long time."

"Deal. Now can we talk about your living arrangements?"

"Oh jeez," Peter said, hanging his head. There was only one place this could possibly go.

"You can't have seven people living in an asbestos lined apartments made for two."

"Hey!" Matt exclaimed. "There is no asbestos here! We checked."

"Doesn't matter. It isn't safe. You will all come back to the Manor and live there until you can find something that doesn't resemble a third world country on the inside."

"Mom-" Peter began.

"Nope. I'm not letting up on this offer. I want my sons and Matthew and that idiot Suresh and those three kids in my house. I miss having kids around. And besides, I'd like to keep an eye on Suresh, make sure he doesn't try to take over the world again."

"In his defense," Matt started. "He never really tried to take over the world. He was just trying to fix what he'd done."

"Doesn't matter," she said once more. "You are all coming home with me. Now. Or I may never let you leave."


	24. Chapter 24

I think many of you will apreciate this chapter. Even though it is very odd. And perhaps a little OOC.

**

* * *

Enemies to Lovers - Part Twenty Four**

"Hey Peter," Gabriel said, entering the oversized room through to already opened door. "Can we talk?"

"No."

"Come on Peter, let me explain."

"No."

"Peter-"

"Stop! Stop saying my name like that. Like I have to listen to you because you're my brother."

"Peter, please-"

"No! Did you even think about what you were doing back there? Did you think about all the lives you were risking?"

"No one got hurt!"

"But what if someone had? What if I didn't realize in time and you got someone killed. What if you got Marie killed. Got, she's just a kid Gabriel, did you think about that?"

"Of course I did. But I had no choice. This has been the plan since I broke you out of Pinehearst. I've sent dad every bit of false information I could. You think I planned for him to catch up with us while they were around? Of course I didn't, but what was I supposed to do, huh? I'm trying to be a good person!"

Peter glared at him angrily before lunging at his brother. He threw one punch. Then another. Then another.

Gabriel just stood there, taking in every hit and waiting for the next.

"Why are you just standing there!?" Peter shouted at him.

"What? Do you want me to hit you back?"

"Yes!" Another punch.

"Why?"

"Because I'm hitting you!" Another.

"But I deserve it." It was amazing how calm he was, all things considered. "I risked all your lives. And I've killed so many people. I deserve all this and more."

"Hit me back god damn it!"

"No."

"AARGH!!!" Peter shouted, attacking him again.

The full force punches died down until Peter was just slamming his fist, not all that powerfully, into Gabriel's chest.

As the punches lost intensity, Gabriel wrapped his arms around Peter before lowering them both slowly to the ground.

Peter growled into Gabriel's chest, giving him one last punch to the gut before calming down considerably. Then he just sat there, face buried in his brother's chest, basking in his all too comforting scent, before drifting off into the first good night's sleep he'd gotten in a long time.

Gabriel looked down several minutes later to find that Peter was sleeping peacefully. He couldn't help but smile before lifting him off the ground, carrying him over to his bed and setting him down gently.

As he tried to walk away, he found that there was a hand tightly clutching onto his right sleeve, effectively hindering any idea of leaving.

"Stay," Peter muttered, tugging lightly at his sleeve.

Gabriel turned to see that Peter was still dead asleep. He used his free hand to try and pry Peter's off the other, but it was no use.

"Stay," Peter said again in a much more commanding voice.

Gabriel had no choice but to obey.


	25. Chapter 25

I really don't have an excuse for this chapter.

* * *

**Enemies to Lovers - Chapter 25**

Gabriel awoke in a very unfamiliar place. He was groggy and tired and comfortable. But where the hell was he?

It took a moment for him to realize, he was in his mother's house…

He glanced down at the weight resting on his chest.

… In Peter's bed. How had that happened?

Gabriel reluctantly took his arm off his brother's waist and slid out from under him, eager to get away. It would have been an awkward situation to explain, should someone walk in. It would have been awkward just if Peter woke up.

What was he thinking? They were just brothers. There was nothing wrong with brother's sharing a bed, right? Why would there be?

"Mmmm," Peter moaned, rolling to fill the warm void left by Gabriel's body.

Gabriel smiled sadly at the sleeping form of his brother before sitting down at the foot of the bed to put his shoes back on.

"Peter?" a small voice called from just outside the door just as Gabriel reached for the doorknob. "Oh, hi Gabriel," Marie greeted, smiling up at him mischievously.

"Shh," he said. "Peter's still sleeping."

"No I'm not," came a tired comeback.

"What are you doing in Peter's room?" the girl asked with a grin on her face.

"We were up late talking," he said. "I fell asleep in there."

Marie eyed him suspiciously. "Uh huh," she nodded, his eyes showing disbelief. "Sure. Angela wants you guys down for breakfast in ten minutes. She says if you're late, you don't get fed."

"Thanks sweetheart, we'll be down in a few minutes."

"'Kay," she said before skipping away down the hall.

"That was weird," Gabriel said, turning back to Peter, who had a somewhat awkward expression on his face, as well as a laugh on his lips. "She had the strangest look on her face. I wonder what she was thinking."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Peter said, shaking his head.

"What?" Gabriel asked, curious now.

Peter shook his head again as he rolled out of the bed yawning.

"Thanks for dealing with my angstiness last night," he said.

"I'm not sure that angstiness is a real word."

"Angstiness is too a real word."

"No, angstiness is not a real word."

"Well, it's been used a surprising number of times in the passed thirty seconds considering it's not a real word."

"Are you four?" Gabriel asked curiously.

"Yes. Now get out so I can change," Peter said, chucking a pillow in his direction.

He dodged the pillow easily, then stuck his tongue out as he exited the room.

"If I'm four," Peter called as the door closed. "Then you're two!"


	26. Chapter 26

I know, it's been almost a month. Sorry.

**

* * *

Enemies to Lovers - Part Twenty Six**

"Sorry," Molly said, joining the others at the breakfast table three minutes passed seven thirty.

"Quite alright dear," Angela said, having one of the servants serve her.

"She gets served for being late while I had to serve myself even though I was on time?" Peter asked, somewhat grumpy. "And you threatened not to even let me eat."

"That's because you can get food on your own."

"I'm sure Molly is perfectly capable of fending for herself."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Matt said, swallowing a large bit of egg. "She got lost in this place last night."

"How do you get lost when you can sense where people are?" Gabriel asked before he could stop himself.

Molly glared at him from across the table and kicked him as hard as she could in his shins.

"Ow!" he exclaimed.

"How can that hurt when you're an evil ruthless bastard who kills people for a living?"

Gabriel opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by Peter.

"Dude, she's like twelve. Are you seriously going to pick a fight with her?"

"That was a little uncalled for," Matt whispered in Molly's ear.

"But he's a bad person," she said angrily.

"Molly-"

"No!" she shouted, scooting her chair back out from under the table and storming out of the room.

Matt put his napkin down on the table and made to follow her, but Peter stopped him.

"I'll go talk to her." Matt nodded reluctantly.

"Hey Molly?" he called as he followed her up to the room she was staying in.

"I don't wanna talk to you," she said, slamming door in his face.

"Molly-"

"No!"

Peter sighed and sat down just to the left of the door.

"You don't have to say anything, okay?" he offers. "Just listen."

He isn't sure if she can hear him, but he began talking anyway.

"I know what he's done. I know that he's killed and done so many evil things. But you have to give him a chance. You have to give him a chance to be good."

There is no response, he hadn't really expected one, but he can tell, based on the mass of incomprehensible thoughts he can hear running through her head, he can tell she is sitting on the opposite side of the wall, and that she is listening.

"I know he deserves punishment for all the things that he's done and that he can never make up for it, but you can't hold him entirely accountable. His power was uncontrollable."

"That's no excuse," she says, just loud enough for him to hear. "He killed my parents. It's no excuse."

"I know. And he's tried to kill me on more than one occasion."

"And you trust him still? Why?"

Peter is quiet for a moment.

"Because he saved my life. More than once."

"And that just makes up for all the pain he's caused everyone else?"

"No. Of course it doesn't. But it shows that he _can_ be good."

"I wish he'd figured that out about fifty brains ago," she said.

"So do I," a third voice said. Peter looked up to his left and saw Gabriel.

"How long have you been standing there?" he asked as Molly opened the door to her room.

"Long enough to hear you defend me."

"I can maybe learn to forgive you for what you've done," Molly told him, hate in her eyes. "But I will never forget."

"I don't deserve forgiveness," he replied as she walks passed him and back down the stairs.

"No, you don't. But I'm a better person than you are; I have the ability to look passed it."

"You stuck up for me," Gabriel observed as they descended the stairs.

"Don't read so much into it."


	27. Chapter 27

**Enemies to Lovers - Part Twenty Seven**

"Tell us a story Peter," Marie demanded as she, Molly, Gabriel, Peter and Noah walked up the stairs for bed. Angela had left to take care of Company business hours before and still had not returned and Matt had gone to talk to Mohinder.

"What kind of story?"

"Like, what happened in the future?" Molly asked.

"Okay," Peter agreed as Gabriel lowered Noah into his crib. "Everybody get comfy." Molly and Marie settled into their respective beds and Gabriel leaned against the wall adjacent to Noah's crib. "You don't have to stay Gabriel."

"I want to hear this, too."

Peter shrugged before beginning his story.

"The future version of me had come back in time and transported me into his time. I guess things weren't all that different. I mean, there weren't like flying cars or anything. But people were flying. Someone had made a drug that could turn normal people into people like us. Everyone was special."

"Then what was wrong?" Molly asked.

"Well, it wasn't just good people that were special, it was bad people too. Really bad people. They we're destroying the earth. Peter was explaining things to me, telling me how I needed to get Gabriel's power in order to understand how to stop everything from turning bad. He got injured and I had to find him on my own."

"How'd you do it?"

"I tracked down Mohinder. He told me that Gabriel was living in Costa Verde. In Claire's house. When I got there, I was prepared for a big fight. I still knew him as evil Sylar."

"But?"

"But when I got there, this little kid came running down the stairs and was like 'Hi Uncle Peter, dad's making waffles' and I was so confused. So I followed the kid into the kitchen and there was Sylar, making waffles and wearing a 'Hail to the chili' apron."

The kids laughed at this.

"Then what happened?" Molly asked.

"Then Gabriel and Noah and I ate waffles," he lied for their sake. "That's who the kid was, Noah."

"Noah was there!?" Marie asked. "What about me?"

"And me?" Molly added.

"I don't know about you Marie, I never saw you. I never saw you either Molly, but Daphne mentioned you."

"Who's Daphne?"

Peter smiled. "Doesn't matter. Anyway, we ate waffles then Claire and some friends stopped by for a while and then I came home."

"Did you ever get Sylar's power?" Molly asked.

"With persuasion. Now you guys get to bed and we'll see you in the morning."

Molly and Marie sighed in unison but climbed into their beds.


	28. Chapter 28

"How much of that was a lie?" Gabriel asked as the brother's walked further down the hallway toward their rooms.

Peter shrugged. "The beginning was true. The bit about the apron was true. But from there I put a spin on it to make things not so bad. They're just kids."

"What really happened?"

"It wasn't until Noah asked where my scar was that you realized I was from the past. Future me has a big scar down his face. When you did realize, we went into the other room and told me that we were brothers. You also said you wouldn't let me have your power," Peter said, letting Gabriel into his room.

"And yet, somehow you got it."

"I had you paint the future, so you would see why I needed it. You gave it to me. Then Noah called for you. Knox and Daphne and Claire had followed me there. Knox was holding Noah captive."

"Oh god."

"Claire said that they would let him go as soon as I gave myself up. You told me to get out, but I couldn't just leave you. I attacked her, Daphne attacked you and Noah managed to break free. You told him to go hide and he did. You were fighting Knox and you weren't afraid but Noah was. When you realized what Knox was going to do, you told Noah to run. But he wasn't fast enough."

"No."

"God you were so pissed. Knox was laughing and Claire was being all heartless, but I think Daphne was seriously reconsidering her position among them. You started fighting Knox and your hands were starting to be radioactive. You ended up blowing up Costa Verde."

"How'd you get out?"

"No idea. I would have thought that standing two feet away from a nuclear bomb would have been too much for my healing power power. But I guess it wasn't. I woke up in the morgue next to my dead counterpart. Claire started torturing me."

"Never would have expected her to go all evil."

"Don't really think anyone did. But, we never expected you to 'go all good'. Anyway, then Nathan showed up, we talked, then I killed him. You're power was too much. You'd told me I wouldn't be able to control it, and I couldn't. Then the rest you know. I came to your cell in level five, killed you, tried to kill mom, the rest is history."

"Some days, I'm really glad I'm not you."

"Some days? Have you seen my life lately? I wish I wasn't me sometimes."

"I can see that," he said, sliding off his brother's bed and heading for the door. "I should let you get some sleep."

"Yeah," Peter said, standing to escort him out of the room.

"Well, night."

"Night." Then suddenly Peter was overcome with an overwhelming urge to do something he knew was completely wrong. "Hey Gabriel…"


End file.
